


This is Paradise Enough

by memelessness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens-Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Reverse Omens-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-Role Reversal, Ineffable Husbands(Good Omens), Other, Reverse Omens, Roleswap AU, alternate universe-cannon divergence, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: They had often found themselves sharing a bed, lying side by side as they wait for morning to arrive. Not in the sense that they'd both wanted to share a bed, mind you. Neither of them was brave enough to mention it sober. It’d become a common thing, they go out drinking, somehow make their way back to Corviel’s shop, get so tantalizingly close to fulfilling their own desires, then one of them chickens out at the last second.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley(Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands-Relationship, Ziraphon/Corviel(Reverse Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sh*tty Meme Child (GO RoleSwap AU)





	This is Paradise Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I had carpal tunnel throughout most of October, so I haven't been able to do any fics for Halloween, but I had this idea earlier today and had to get it out real quick

They had often found themselves sharing a bed, lying side by side as they wait for morning to arrive. Not in the sense that they'd both _ wanted _ to share a bed, mind you. Neither of them was brave enough to mention it sober. It’d become a common thing, they go out drinking, somehow make their way back to Corviel’s shop, get so _ tantalizingly _close to fulfilling their own desires, then one of them chickens out at the last second.

So they decided, instead, to sober up. To lay side by side with the being they held dearest without ever saying a word about it.

“Do you ever miss heaven?” Corviel spoke softly, gently patting his fingertips against his chest. His hair was a mess, tie draped over his shoulders, and a few buttons undone. He really didn’t feel like fixing it, not yet at least.

Ziraphon looked around the room for a brief moment, folding his arms over his chest, “I… don’t really remember what heaven’s like.”

“... Well… I suppose it _ has _ been a few millennia.”

The demon shifted uncomfortably in his place, hands fumbling against the rim of his shirt (which today said ‘Hottie with the Body’ in big, sparkly text), “Actually… I don’t really remember much before I fell…” He spoke almost pathetically, still ashamed of the ancient mistake he’d barely remembered making.

Corviel turned his head to look over Ziraphon, noticing how they began to fidget, “... It’s not really that impressive.” He spoke calmly, looking back to the ceiling, “Too clean, really… And that’s coming from _ me. _”

“Really, now?” Ziraphon laughed dryly, “So you’re saying that _ you, _ an _ angel, _ aren’t really much of a fan of heaven.”

He hummed a very soft response, narrowing his eyes to a stain… How did that even get there? “... I think I used to be happy, though… Before I was assigned to apple duty.” He couldn’t say he remembered much of his time in heaven, either. Most of anything he _ could _ remember was creating a couple of stars… but… that was just work. He _ knew _ he’d spent some time outside of that, with someone he cared about, but whenever he tried to remember… there was nothing.

Ziraphon just shrugged, bringing his arms up to better support his head, “I think, even as an angel, I’ve spent a lot of my time on Earth. Even before it was in full swing.” If he tried really hard, he could remember the grass below his feet, and the creek he used to work by… how it felt to roam Eden without the pain of sulfur coursing through his veins, “I think I helped make some birds.”

Corviel laughed quietly at the thought of _ Ziraphon _ being left to create anything, “I can’t imagine you sitting still enough to create a bloody species.”

The demon turned to face the other in mock offense, “I’ll have you _ know _ that I _ must’ve _done a good job! They’re still alive, aren’t they?”

The angel continued to laugh, meeting eyes with his friend, “It sure explains why they’re all insufferable bastards.” He’d mentioned before, probably too often, that he hated birds. They were loud, and they were rude, and they just left an absolute mess wherever they went… but… well, _ hate _ is a strong word for how he felt about them. If anything, they made him feel just a little sad. Like he had forgotten something far too important. 

“Yeah well, like father like… children… I guess?” Ziraphon had seemed a bit confused by his own words, “I don’t know… I think I had some… inspiration or something.” He knew for a fact that he had someone to look forward to in Heaven, someone who encouraged him, who motivated him. It was someone he could vaguely remember whenever he sees a cardinal. If he closed his eyes, he could remember the red curls, the laughter that he could kill for, the gold that dotted their cheeks and the soft eyes that watched him with nothing but praise and adoration… but he could never remember the face.

Corviel was the one to break the longing stares, watching his fingertips instead as he tapped them against each other, “Yeah I… think I did, too.” Whenever he thought about his time before Earth, he could remember the stars he used to hold in his hand. It was warm and bright, and pulsing with energy. To anyone else, the feeling alone would have been overwhelming… But that wasn’t what fulfilled him. That was the job of starry blue eyes and feathers that he’d have to constantly pull from bunches of hair. It was the applause he’d receive whenever he’d finished a galaxy, and the warmth he’d feel under the protection of their wings.

“... I wonder if they’re disappointed in me…” Ziraphon spoke softly, voice hollowed by the thought. He’d _ fallen. _ That was the greatest shame that could be brought to an angel. How could he ever expect them to forgive him?

“... Yeah… me too…” For him to forget someone so important, they’d have to have fallen. It was a _ fact, _ something he’d witnessed in other angels. Lapses in memory to keep them from remembering that demons were just like them… but he could still remember fragments. He could remember them screaming with outrage, begging for him to disobey with them. Crying out about how God’s plan wasn’t right… He didn’t follow them, and his punishment was to _ forget _ them. To forget the many years, practically his entire life before Earth, he’d spent with them… Surely they must hate him for that.

Ziraphon wiped his eyes for a moment, a sad habit he’d struggled to break, “Right. This is getting too emotional.” He spoke softly, trying to find a topic to switch to. He looked up to the record player behind them, pointing over to it, “This would be a good song to fuck to.”

Corviel looked up to where Ziraphon had been pointing… It definitely wasn’t a song that would necessarily be enjoyable for such acts… but he knew they were just trying to deflect, “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” He clasped his hands together, watching the demon once more. 

Even if they didn’t want to talk about it, he thought about the memories a little longer… and, after 6,000 years, he decided that whoever he used to be with didn’t really matter anymore. The crystal, blue eyes were replaced with tightly wound curls, and the feathers now stress-inducing car rides. Even if they were important, they weren’t there for him in Venice, or opium in the 1600s. For the opening of his record store. For dancing in the ’20s... For the Argument that had almost crushed him.

No, that didn’t matter anymore. No matter how vague the memories were, and no matter how unfortunate their separation had been, it was all replaced by Ziraphon.


End file.
